


On losing someone

by ParadiseFalls03



Series: Green, Red and other shades of youth [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseFalls03/pseuds/ParadiseFalls03
Summary: A little look into Theo’s mind after his brother’s death





	On losing someone

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago i was explaining my three years old why I don’t have parents like daddy does (my dad is alive but not in the picture). It has been 13 years since my mother died, I was a kid, but sometimes i still feel like I am drifting away. I told her my mother had to go one day, in a place beautiful where she could see the sun light filtering trough the water. She is happy grandma has lots of colourful fish to keep her company, and some starfish too for sure! 
> 
> Again, i am not english so sorry for the mistakes

Losing a brother was like going under water. The pressure kept building, heavy on the chest, constricting, painful. And then you had to resurface to take a breath of air. Theo was a good swimmer, it was the only way he could keep from drowning. Even when he was too deep, even when the pressure was almost too much, he would find the strength for a last stroke to reach a drifting log. A lifeboat in that ocean so big and scary. Sometimes Theo was tired, and there weren’t logs for miles. But even when life seemed like it couldn’t go on, it did. And Theo floated, carried by the current.


End file.
